


The Block

by booktick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei Lannister is to be beheaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Block

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

Cersei Lannister had not feared the block. She hadn’t feared many things. Ned Stark had gone to the sword as so would she. King Tommen shall not see they tell her but Cersei believed them not.

She knew how cruel the world could be—there was no Jaime here to whisper soothing things to his sweet sister, to hold her in his arms and wish away the Gods. Her protection, her temporary protection, were the cell walls and her own arms.

It isn’t even noon when Cersei is awaken. Her cheeks cold when for so long she had burned hot. The hands that yanked her to her feet were rough and unkind. They were not Jaime’s.

Her feet had been just as child as her rosy cheeks. Cersei Lannister is to go the sword. The same judgement as said days before. It had not changed. Her father’s words echoed inside her. Lannisters do not act like fools.

She held her head high as she could, back straight and hands together. Cersei wore white much like she had once for Robert Baratheon long ago. There isn’t much ceremony to it.

This is not like her wedding day. This is as if she was no better than her brother’s whore had been. Tyrion had choked the life from that girl—Cersei had dreamed daily of him doing the same to her.

But prophecies always have a way of changing.

She had been led much like Ned Stark. Cersei wondered if this was how they would lead sweet Margerary Tyrell—if they would at all. Precious flowers who bloomed too soon, that was all that girl was. She never should have encouraged.

They should have kept the Stark girl but the little bird flew North—to home. Cersei was far from home. Cersei would never see Casterly Rock again. She was once again alone.

It was windy. If she had hair, it would have blown wildly as it had her wedding day. But the steps had made her bare feet ache as she was lead to the top of the platform.

A crowd had gathered. A Lannister to beheaded? They were all excited, watching carefully as they had Ned Stark, perhaps like they had Robb Stark too. But there weren’t any Freys here. They made her step towards the block. It was a shove rather than a guide.

She stumbled some but when she regained her balance, Cersei stood as tall as she could. Her head held high as if they still thought her Queen regent. She was Queen. The throne was not hers but she had every trait of a Queen.

She would never be Robert’s Queen or Jaime’s, never again.

And she would not fall.

"Have you any words, my lady?" Someone asked. She couldn’t place the voice…

Cersei watched the crowd, how they shouted and roared at her, at everything…at the world. They were not ready to settle. Her death would not solve anything and no one cared. The Kingdoms would be in an uproar. Lannisters dying like flies? Like Starks? That was uneasy.

Stannis Baratheon would lay siege to King’s Landing. Her children…her Tommen would be alone and pay the price. Cersei would be rotting in the earth, like her mother, like her father…like Joffery. She would be alone too and no one would remember them. Her throat bare for the teeth of Westeros as she knelt, hands spread over the block.

"Jaime…" She did not see him. He was not there. She knew that already…

"My lady, could you-?" Someone spoke. She didn’t recognize that voice. But she assumed it was time to go to the Gods, go into the ground and be forgotten. Cersei Lannister was to be beheaded.

Cersei did not look at it until she felt the breeze, it felt cold. She felt cold. It was funny…Cersei had been born on a day like this. She looked at the crowd, and her faint smile was obvious. Some gasped, others whispered, to mock the punishment…the Lannister whore. The False Queen. Many things she was and was not, none of it mattered. Not the gold, or the words, none of it. Not even her name.

"I am going home." She whispered to herself before she placed her neck upon the block. Her lids drooped. Cersei barely heard the shouts, the sword rising in the air…

"Jaime…" Cersei shut her eyes. She felt her fears, the cold leave her. It was soothing. The sword fell.

And night filled Cersei Lannister.


End file.
